Boy Next Door
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: What happens when angelic looking Emma  girl who plays Hermione  moves in next door to Daniel  guy who plays Harry ? Will they become best friends, or best enemies? A/N Re-uploaded because I wrote the original when I was 9,and I fixed most grammar errors


**A/N ; Hi Guys! So, I got a request to rewrite this story, I know it's completely horrible, but I wrote this over 5 years ago. Haha, I've come a loooong way since then, and I'd like to believe my writing skills got better. Anyways, I know this isn't exactly Harry and Hermione, but it's the actors that play them. Anyways, Here's my new and improved version of; THE BOY NEXT DOOR. Please read and review. It'll make me happy! **

**BOY NEXT DOOR. **

Chapter 1

**EMMA POV; **

I can't believe she made me move. But, instead of screaming about it, I think I shall write about it.

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh, I can't believe mom made us move. Now, instead of living dans Paris, On vit en Engleterre, I'm sorry, I don't want to lose all my French. Why did she even do this? I miss Paris, I miss my friends. What am I going to do without them? It's like, there's a hole in my heart that I can't fix. Mum hasn't bought a new computer yet, and I doubt she'll buy one soon. It's the first day here, and it's absolutely steaming. Apparently we're just approaching summer. Our brand new house is an old Victorian mansion; it's a lot better than our petit maison in France. My room is amazing, Maman told me I could decorate it however I wanted, So I've put in deep red walls, with white floorboards and ceiling. In my room so far are;

My petit table which reminds me of the café we used to eat in, in Paris.

My poster of the Eiffel tower

My bed, which is now covered in all my things I haven't unpacked

And my desk, which is covered in papers, and my writing utensils.

The best part of my room so far, is definitely my balcony. It overlooks our garden, and gives me a clear view of the supposedly beautiful England night sky. I love the stars, and everything about them. My telescope and my chart of the stars are still buried somewhere with the rest of my stuff.

Anyways, Mum has told me there's a boy living next door to us, who is the exact same age as me. Man, I really hope he's not a cocky pig. I need a friend here… Well, that's all for now, Diary. I think I shall go unpack more things …

Meanwhile …

**DANIEL'S POV; **

"Daniel, I really don't understand why you keep staring out our window like that, why don't you go introduce yourself to our new neighbors, and see and say Hi to Emma?" Mom said to me.

It's true that I've been staring out my window for a while, but she doesn't know what, or who I've been staring at. I've been staring at Emma. I know it sounds majorly stalkerish, but … I wanted to see what she was like before I said Hi. She's really pretty, with brownish blonde curls that cascade down her shoulders, and she has these amazing brown eyes, and red lips. I get really nervous around pretty girls, and I didn't want to mess up in front of her. What can I say? She's gorgeous, and I'm a nervous wreck.

"Mum, she doesn't look like the kind of girl I'd hang out with though, I mean, she wears RIBBONS in her hair, I'm pretty sure that hasn't been done in England since the 1400's, She's so girly, and she probably wouldn't want to hang out" I said, trying to think up a new excuse to say no to saying hi to Emma. But… truthfully, I really did want to meet her, and see what she likes, and how she handles herself, and actually, I just want to see what she is like, since I already had a pretty theory on how she probably is.

"That's complete nonsense, Go say Hi to her" My mom says, pushing me towards my closet (probably to make me look appealing to Emma), with mom, you can never win. With a sigh, I walked towards my closet.

**EMMA POV; **

"Emma! Go meet Daniel!" My mom yells from below. I look down my balcony, and I see her struggling under a stupid bookshelf she just HAD to have in the house.

"Who the heck is Daniel?" I yelled back.

"The boy next door! He's the exact same age as you" She called back.

"Fine… I might as well" I replied, rolling my eyes at how hard my mum was trying to make us seem friendly.

I was tired of unpacking anyways, it's a huge job, and my arms were starting to get sore. I changed into my best "Hi, I'm Emma and my mum wants to make me look nice" dress, when I'd rather be in a pair of jeans and shirt. I put a red ribbon in my hair, since it looks "Absolutely darling" in my hair, according to my mum. Ugh, I hate when she makes me dress like this. But, she wants me to make a good impression in England. I wonder how big a shock it will be when I go outside in jeans, an oversized shirt and my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I walked over to Daniel's house, I sighed and I knocked on the door. A woman around 30 answered it, I guess it was safe to say that it was Daniel's mother. She was pretty, with short brown hair, and these amazing green eyes. I really hoped Daniel inherited them, I could stare into them forever, but it'd be kinda strange, considering she's Daniels mum.

"Hello Dearie! You must be the little lady that moved in next door" She said, smiling down at me.

"Yes, I am m'am. I must say, It's quite a pleasure living next door to such nice people" I say, trying my hardest not to role my eyes.

Mum taught me to be polite to all neighbors, just in case they decide to sue her for something or other. I don't really know. She brought me inside, and yelled for Daniel to come downstairs.

A boy around my age ran down the curved staircase trying to catch his breath. From what I could tell, he had shaggy dark brown hair. He looked up, and I saw the most amazing green eyes, like his mum's, but his had flecks of hazel. I could look into them all day.

"Hi, My name is Daniel, er- Call me Dan if you want, I mean it doesn't really matter, but it'd be- Hi. I'm Dan" He said, turning red.

I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. He sounded so ridiculous, but it was so adorable. I held out my hand and introduced myself once again. He looked down and took my hand. The moment he touched it, there was something electrifying. Something I had never felt before, Kind of like an electric shock, but it hurt less. I gasped, and I blushed at what I had done. I am making such a fool out of myself…

**End of chapter 1- **

**I know, I know. You guys must hate me for restarting this story, but I felt like I had to do it. Anyways, I need your feedback, Did you guys like it? I mean, it's been a while since I've updated, Any suggestions? Ideas as to what should happen next? **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, I just need feedback, and I promise I'll update with a longer chapter. **

**Please Review! **

**Love, Alissa **


End file.
